


The Phantom's Kink

by nat (insolentboi)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Erik is babie, F/M, Feet, Foot Fetish, Footjob, fluff also, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insolentboi/pseuds/nat
Summary: Typical "Erik takes Christine to his lair and they have some shenanigans" type thing but, if you haven't figured it out already, Erik likes feet. Wrote this for a friend, but I hope other people can enjoy too <3
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	The Phantom's Kink

Christine awoke with a start, instinctively looking from side to side as she sat up a bit. Last night felt like a dream; the only evidence that it hadn’t been...she clearly wasn’t laying in her bed. This bed was far more luxurious than the one she knew at home, with silk blankets and extravagant pillows. She gently laid back down, trying to gather her thoughts. It had all happened, hadn’t it? The masked man appearing in her mirror, taking her down below the Opera House; she barely remembered what had even happened, it had been so late and so fantastical.

Suddenly, she heard something from outside the room; it sounded like the faint notes of an organ. Faint? How large was this underground place anyway? Unless, perhaps, whoever was playing was aware of her presence and was playing quietly so that she wasn’t disturbed. Slowly, Christine sat up, and pushed the blankets off. She stretched for a moment, sighing in satisfaction as she stood up. She stepped slowly and deliberately, slipping off her shoes as she got off of the bed. Although she was a bit uncomfortable on the stone floor without them, her curiosity was getting the better of her, and she knew she could be quieter without her shoes. Gently opening the door just a crack, she peered down the hallway. The room at the end was vast, much larger than her hazed memory recalled. The lake they had crossed was so still it looked practically solid, and she saw the boat the strange angel had used to cross docked at a makeshift pier. Across from the lake was what appeared to be a large pipe organ, with the man dressed in black playing it gently. While it was quite a bit louder in this room, it was still very quiet; for a pipe organ of course. He was playing in consideration for her.. Regardless of how quiet it sounded, the music he was playing was beautiful, and Christine felt it drawing her forward.

Erik sat at the instrument, his fingers delicately dancing across the keys as he played. As Christine stepped forward he sat up more in the seat, sensing her presence before he saw her. He nodded in her direction, a slight, almost playful smile on his face as he played. Christine drew back for a moment, not expecting him to notice her; she had been as quiet as she thought possible creeping up to him like that. Well, it didn't matter now, he still seemed friendly enough at the sight of her. She got a bit closer, watching him silently as she did so. His musical talent was evident from every note he played and it was no wonder to Christine why he had been such a brilliant coach. He...who? She suddenly snapped back to her senses, almost letting out a soft chuckle as she realized-- she didn't even know who this strange man was. Clearly not an angel; she couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed. However the disappointment quickly faded, leaving but a small lingering of itself as she watched Erik play intently. He'd not thought to change the volume since she'd awoken and was still playing a quiet and sweet melody.

"Who are you..?"

Barely louder than a whisper, Christine drew back upon hearing the words come from her mouth, as if she didn't realize she herself had spoken. This man had a mysterious aura about him that almost made it seem like she wasn't herself, that she was merely spectating on a brilliant spirit as he played his music. Erik stopped briefly for a moment as he registered what she had asked, shook his head, and returned to tapping the keys gently, somehow quieter than he had been before. He knew this question ought to be asked at some point, but he still hadn't thought of a response despite having all night to ponder over what to say to Christine when it was.

"I...well, I'm your teacher, of course, my angel..." Erik turned slightly to face her, smiling. He was still wearing that white mask from the previous night, and underneath it Christine could see spots of what appeared to be twisted scar tissue. His lip in particular, seemed to be swollen and curled up under the mask in a frightening way. She decided not to pry, after all, she could see half of his face at least.

"Well, yes..but...I suppose then, you are not a real angel then..?" Christine bit her lip, a bit of her initial disappointment flowing back for the moment. Erik stopped playing again, sitting back in his chair. He look her in the eye finally, and she could see a deep sadness very evident in his face.

"No. I...I am just a man. But...I hope you can forgive me, my love...It's not so easy to get people to see past.." He gestured vaguely to his face with a bit. Christine paused for a moment as she took it in, finally smiling back at him.

"I suppose.." she sat down next to him, noticing him visibly tense up as she did so. She peered over the keys and towards the music he was playing. "Did you write this yourself?" Erik plucked at a few notes, turning towards the music. Christine couldn't tell...but there seemed to be a bit of a pinkish hue creeping up his face.

"Yes...this is...one of my compositions" he smiled and played a bit more, pausing to look at her for approval. For as mysterious as he has appeared the previous night, this "Phantom" seemed to have more the mannerisms of an excited puppy around Christine. He scoffed a bit when she didn't say much, clearing his throat "Of course, err..it's just something I threw together to play for you, not nearly my best work.."

Christine giggled, scooting a bit closer to him.

"I think it's beautiful" she smiled, looking up into his eyes, as even sitting down he was quite a bit taller than her. As she gazed into his eyes, Erik seemed to avoid the eye contact, his cheeks now an unmistakable pink shade. He had very little experience talking to _anyone_ , let alone someone as special and lovely as Christine Daaé. As she watched him play, he stole glances at her, blushing deeper as he thought some quite dirty thoughts. Never had he been so close to anyone before, let alone someone this breathtakingly gorgeous.

“I think..” he suddenly paused as he realized what he was going to say. “I think...er... _you_ are beautiful”

Christine giggled, blushing a little herself at the compliment. This man was a complete stranger, yet they talked like old friends. Well...perhaps they _did_ know each other, even if they had never been face to face before today.

She peered over at him, observing him as he returned to his music, embarrassed. He was very clearly trying to hide his anxiousness at the situation, but he was failing; at least to Christine’s attentive stare. She saw right through his act, and once she realized _he_ was probably more nervous now than _she_ had been last night, Christine smirked as she got a delightful idea.

Gently stroking a hand down his back, she looked at him intently, catching his obvious shudder. No matter how mysterious he'd acted the previous night, and no matter how tall and strong he appeared... _Christine_ was in charge now. She had power over him, and in this moment she _knew_ it.

"You know...it's so lonely down here.." she looked away, not taking her hand off of him, "I don't know how you stand it.." she smiled a little bit, getting ever closer to him on the seat, until their bodies were touching. When they did, Erik inhaled sharply and his eyes went wide. _Lonely_ , indeed. He'd never been this close to _anyone_. "I never even got your name, did I, _Angel_?"

"I...." Erik didn't know what to make of her tone of voice...how she was acting...it was quite strange but he couldn't explain the feeling it gave him with any combination of words he could manage to throw together. "My name...I've never had my name asked before. You may call me Erik.." he trailed off, avoiding her eye contact as best as he could. His usual ghostly white face was burning with embarrassment by now. He fidgeted in the seat, no longer playing the music as his fingers just rested on the keys.

"Erik......Erik...." she whispered softly under her breath as she looked him up and down. He was so flustered, it was painfully obvious. Of course Christine could not resist the thrill of trying to spur him on even further; "You're so handsome, _Erik_. And so talented too...a genius I'm sure. Why have you hidden from me for so long, my angel? We should have met formally so long ago...so much lost time.." She finally managed to catch his gaze, smirking a little bit as she did. Christine trailed a hand gently down his thigh, grazing it only ever so slightly. Such a simple motion, but so lonely and touch starved was he that that alone drove out a soft whimper from deep inside that intimidating exterior of his.

"Have you ever been touched before, angel?" Christine asked with false innocence. Sure, she had never participated in things such as this herself, but she had him wrapped around her finger now and she knew it. She'd seen so often the ballet girls flirting with shy patrons, she was quite used to the idea.

"I...not...not in this way..." He managed, barely louder than a choked whisper. He squirmed, at this point _definitely_ getting a bit hotter than a slight blush. Christine couldn't take her eyes off of him, his reaction to what she was doing was priceless, and she wasn't even doing much at all! She snuggled up to him, putting her free arm around him as the one that had been rubbing him wandered up to his crotch. Christine had noticed a few minutes ago that he was stiff as a board...but to feel it was something else entirely. She bit her lip, her cheeks burning a dark pink as she rubbed his tent, restrained as it was by his tight pants.

Erik gripped the seat, he was trying so hard to repress his desperate noises with little success. "Christiiiine....." he gasped out, shaking like a leaf. Practically drooling, he looked down at her.

"Is something wrong, darling?" Christine asked, looking back up at him with big eyes. She slowly pulled away and sat back a bit, admiring her work. This shuddering, red, moaning mess was her angel? Christine wouldn't have it any other way. She giggled, not even waiting for a response before grabbing his hand and standing up. "Shall we find somewhere more comfortable? I'd hate to see you keep practically falling off that seat.." she motioned towards the bedroom she had been staying in, and as Erik followed her, practically in a trance, he let out a loud gasp. It had taken him a little while- Forgive him, he had other things on the mind- but as they stumbled to the bedroom he noticed she had been barefoot.

As Christine plopped herself on the bed, tugging gently still on Erik's arm, he couldn't help but still be entranced by her. He stared her up and down, admiring her and practically drooling. It was like he still hadn't processed that this was indeed really happening...maybe he hadn't. As his eyes trailed her body he stared at her feet, not taking his eyes off of them as he got onto the bed with her.

"Er...ah...Christine?" he looked somehow even _more_ embarrassed than before, if possible. "You..you've taken your shoes off...aren't you...cold..?" He stole glances down at them, barely looking her in the eyes as he said it. Of course such a question was just a cover, for you see...Erik had a rather unusual attraction. Well, perhaps it's quite usual in modern times, but for such an isolated boy with no sense of normality it was just another feature to his wretched self hatred.

Christine cocked her head, confused at such a seemingly random observation. It was surprisingly warm down in Erik's lair actually, what a silly question to ask. "Why....of course not?" she said quietly.

Erik gulped. What to say next? She could hate him if he told her the filthy thoughts running through his mind by the moment...but perhaps...they were already this far. Deciding to accept the risk, Erik held Christine's hand and, gripping it tight, he sighed and looked her in the eyes. "I...well, I'm not quite sure how to say this, my love..." He ran his hand down her leg, causing her to shiver in excitement. His hand stopped at her ankle, and after a moment he hesitantly ran his fingers across her soft, delicate foot. _'So perfect and soft, she must take great care of them'_ he thought as he did so.

Christine was beyond confused by now, but his touch simply drove her mad. Despite not having a... _physical_ way of seeing that she was so turned on like he did...she most certainly was. Christine was quite a bit younger than this Phantom, judging by his looks; the slightly wrinkled and worn curves of his face told the stories of many many years alone; however she, like him, had never felt anything in this way before. It was so exciting and strange, she could not bear to hear him stutter and stall any longer. "What, angel? Please, please tell me, I must know..."

"I...I have quite an attraction to feet, my love. And...yours are, like everything else about you...so..perfect..." Erik let out a shaky breath, both from how incredibly turned on he was and from the creeping anxiety over what she was going to say next. Would she push him off the bed and scream? Yell at him? Erik realized after a moment that his eyes had been closed out of anticipation of the response, and as he slowly opened them again to look at her, he noticed she was still looking at him with the same amount of adoration she had moments ago. Perhaps a bit of confusion was evident, but no malice.

“Feet?” Christine echoed, maybe a little bit more than slightly confused by his statement. Maybe this was something she just wasn't aware of, she had never really interacted much with men outside of those in the strictly professional environment of her work, after all. As confused as she was by such an odd confession, Christine shrugged, giggling as she wrapped her arms around Erik's broad shoulders. “I'm so honored you find me so beautiful, my angel!” She gave him a playful smile as she laid down on her back, pulling him on top of her. “Beautiful...from my head to my...heh...toes”

Erik let out a surprised noise somewhere between a groan and a yelp as she pulled him on top of her. He hadn't been expecting such an accepting return to his confession, not that he was complaining, of course. Not to mention, Christine pulling him so close that her thigh rubbed right up against his crotch gave him a _wonderful_ feeling. He softly groaned, biting his lip as he gently rocked his hips forward, the friction driving him mad.

"A-ah..my love..." he gasped, clinging to her. Christine smiled, holding him close. She knew, however, that he would not last much longer unless she herself stepped in and held him back a little bit. Besides, she wanted him to have the best night of his life, and she knew how to make that happen.

Pushing Erik away gently until he was sitting back a little bit, Christine smiled sweetly. 

"Do you trust me, angel?" she asked, barely louder than a whisper. Erik nodded, bright red and shyer than she would have ever thought he could look. Giggling, Christine leaned forward, starting to undo his pants. "Gooood..." she said softly, watching him twitch a bit and loving every moment of it.

Erik was a mess by now, panting softly and twitching every time she teasingly dragged her fingers across his bulge. Bit by bit, she stripped off pieces of his clothing until finally his lower half was completely exposed. Standing completely straight up, he was definitely not small by any stretch of the imagination (But by far not the largest, either).

Christine did nothing but stare at him for a good ten seconds before snapping out of her haze. Erik let out a soft noise as he met eyes with her, and she noticed he had been leaking the a small bit of precum. Leaning forward, she closed her eyes as she paaainfully, slowly licked his tip, lapping it up. This drew the neediest, loudest noise yet out of Erik, who grabbed at the sheets as he felt his cock throbbing with desperation. Christine smiled as she looked back up at him.

"I couldn't resist.." she giggled, loving his reaction.

Erik whimpered, squirming as she looked at him, trying to gauge what was going to happen next. His mind was still racing, as if it hadn't caught up to what was actually happening; and he barely noticed her shifting her position a little bit. Christine sat back, not taking her eyes off of him as she did. Pulling her legs towards her for a moment, and trailing her hand down her leg, Erik _finally_ seemed to realize what she was about to do.

"Christine I..I....-" Erik was cut off by a deep groan, and he watched as Christine gently rubbed the ball of her perfect, soft little foot against his shaft. "-Hah..." 

Christine smirked, looking a bit smug with herself. She wasn't entirely sure that would have the desired effect, but once it did she continued, rubbing him gently and slowly before quietly putting her other foot up against Erik's cock. Once again rendered speechless, Erik could do nothing but moan and squirm, bucking his hips occasionally. This was something only possible in his most wild fantasies, and here he was experiencing it right now. 

As this continued for a few moments, the adrenaline coursing through Erik's body started to take hold of him and he couldn't just sit still anymore. Whining a little bit as he sat up, Erik's hands shakily crept down to Christine's ankles. Holding her firmly, but not tightly, Erik rocked his hips, following it with a loud moan. He was shaking, thrusting his hips back and forth against Christine's soles.

She, of course, couldn't do much but watch and smile at Erik. Still confused about how he was able to derive such pleasure out of this, but not upset about it. In fact, Christine was loving it. Erik was in pure bliss; and poor thing, he deserved it. Christine moved her feet in line with Erik's thrusts, loving the feeling as he tightened his grip around her ankles, his moans and huffs as he sped up, slowly but surely. He was starting to leak again, this time even more so than before.

"Are you close, love?" Christine almost chuckled a bit, looking up at him. He was completely a mess and, she really didn't have to ask in all honesty. Erik gave a weak response with a strained whimper and a nod.

After a few moments, Erik braced himself against the bed and moaned, grabbing the sheets as his hips bucked.

"M-My love....ah...I-I don't think I can...O-oh-" He wasn't even able to finish before he screwed his eyes shut and moaned, hips thrusting at full force as he finished. It was very obvious to even someone as innocent as Christine in this area of expertise that he was very, very pent up. Even after his initial orgasm had passed, his cock continued to spurt a little bit more for a few seconds.

Of course, all Erik could do was pant and practically collapse on Christine. She giggled, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair.

"My precious little angel, aren't you?" she smiled, reveling in what a mess he had made of himself. Speaking of messes... "Erik...do you mind...um..?" she gestured to her foot and Erik perked up a little, still panting and recovering from his orgasm.

"Oh...My love, I..ah...apologize.." He smiled a bit sheepishly and, taking her foot in his hand, gently lapped up his "mess"; carefully making sure to get ever last drop. Making no sound but a relieved sigh when he was finished, Erik laid back down next to Christine, wrapping his arms around her. She did the same in return, kissing him gently.

"You're a wonderful angel, you really are..." she softly whispered in his ear, holding him protectively. "I must say...I wasn't expecting that...but it was wonderful..."

Together, they laid in the soft silk bed, cuddling and occasionally kissing and nuzzling until they had both drifted off to a pleasant and peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda stopped rereading this towards the end so uhh sorry if theres any mistakes..  
> But of course if this story was..heh, something you enjoyed....I doubt I need to worry much about that ;;)


End file.
